A Good Look
by Jane Glass
Summary: Korra and Asami get back to the real world, and it's summer. Both being very hot, they head over to a sweets shop to try some icy cream, a type of cold sweet snack that Varrick, Zhu Li and others helped make. Asami seems to enjoy it best served to her on Korra. (fluff)


**A Good Look**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK.**

**A.N.: Okay, another cute, kind-of-fluffy, happy one-shot for Korra and Asami. For those who still haven't noticed, this is a F/F story. Just kisses and blushes and sweet loving stuff like that though. Enjoy! **

* * *

They had gotten back from the spirit world only an hour ago and had headed to Asami's home to put their bags away, now though, they were in Asami's car, enjoying the breezes that plays with their long hair in the hot heat of summer.

"Well, I know we're home."

Asami turns to smile at Korra who's fanning herself with a small notebook, "You look hot."

Korra smirks while turning red, then says almost smugly, "I am."

The emerald eyed woman laughs lightly, trying to keep her eyes on the road instead of keeping her eyes on her tanned friend.

Korra turns to look out of her side of the car, "Can we get something cool to eat?"

Asami laughs a little, "Cool as in awesome, or cool as in cold?" Korra fakes a laugh on purpose, showing her annoyance.

"Yeah, okay. I already called Varrick while you were taking forever to put you stuff up."

The Avatar turns to look at Asami, "I'm going to ignore that last part," she comments, then continues, "what does Varrick have to do with this, though?"

"I was wondering if he knew of anything cold to eat," Asami shrugs, "he actually created a desert of sorts, apparently. Well, helped create it, Zhu Li also created it along with a few others."

Korra nods, "Yeah, yeah, yeah...what's it called?"

"Icy cream."

Korra stares with a blank expression.

Asami glances at her, "What?"

"Icy cream? What does that even mean?"

Asami shrugs again, "Really cold cream?"

Korra crosses her arm and looks away, "This should be good."

"It will be."

* * *

Soon Asami's parking her small and fancy car outside of a cute little sweets shop, then both women step out and walk over to over to the door and into the building.

Korra looks around the warm brown colored walls with gingerbread trims and the white ceiling. There are only a few other people inside who are busily licking white creamy looking stuff off of tiny bowl like things with sticks at the end of them.

Korra tugs Asami's sleeve, "What are those?"

Asami opens her mouth, smiling a bit, but Varrick walks over, "Those would happen to be our icy creams on sticks! Want one?"

Asami turns to him, "Two."

Varrick gives them a quick nod, "Sit down anywhere."

Korra watches as he walks off, then she and Asami sit by the window in a booth.

A moment of silence passes before Varrick returns, putting a larger size of the bowl with a stick connected to it on their table, "What kind of icy cream would you like?"

Korra and Asami look at one another, both raising eyebrows, then Korra shrugs, "Any kind."

Varrick nods again, "Zhu Li, bring some icy cream!"

Zhu Li looks in from a back room, "Which kind?"

Varrick smirks, "Something nice."

Asami glances at Korra, her face turning a pink color.

Soon Zhu Li walks in with a small green papery box, "Chocolate mint?"

Varrick nods, "That'll do!"

Zhu Li smiles at him before dipping the green, creamy and cold looking stuff into the bowl-on-a-stick, then she hands them two spoons, "Enjoy."

Varrick laughs a little at the shocked looks on the two young women, "See you two, later." And with a wink he walks off, happily greeting other customers.

Slowly Asami begins eating the creamy cold chocolate mint flavored stuff, then Korra starts eating it, too.

Asami smiles at Korra, "At least it's good."

The tanned woman laughs, "At least."

Asami watches as Korra accidentally spills some of the icy cream onto her chin, just below mouth.

She watches as it continues sliding down Korra's smooth, tanned chin.

"Oops..." Korra mutters, about to reach up and wipe it off when Asami grabs her hand lightly, making Korra gasp a bit.

"It's a good look on you..." Asami begins, but doesn't say anymore before leaning forward to lick the green mint cream off of Korra's skin.

Korra smirks a little, slightly smug, then leans in a bit to meet Asami's lips.

Soon the icy cream is melting in it's white bowl, and neither of the women are paying attention to anything other than each other.

Eventually they pull away though, their breathing heavy from not breathing openly for so long.

A chucking sound makes them both look up to see Varrick walking over, "Well, I'll just take this and get out of the way!"

Korra and Asami blush as they watch him grab the bowl-on-a-stick, then he turns to leave, "Really, though, you should get a room."

Korra stutters and then Asami quickly gets up to pay for the icy cream, her face still red.

Later they both get back in Asami's car after saying goodbye to Varrick and Zhu Li, then Asami backs up before driving forward and out of the parking lot.

Korra sighs happily, laying against her seat as Asami finally drives up her home and parks.

"Come one, Korra," Asami begins, stepping out of the car to and shutting her door before walking around to Korra's side, "Need me to carry you?"

"Nah," Korra mutters, standing unsteadily, then she yawns and stretches, "I'll make it."

Asami shuts her door and makes sure it's locked before continuing into into the building.

They walk through the halls, Korra leaning on Asami a bit, then they reach Asami's room door.

"I'm so tired..." Korra mumbles, walking over to fall on the bed, "That...I don't even care that I'm still wearing my boots..."

Asami laughs lightly, bending to take her boots off before taking Korra's brown boots off as well, "I care."

Asami leaves and gets dressed in a white night gown, then comes back with another one, similar to hers, "Korra, sit up."

Korra obeys groggily, not bothering to try to stay awake at this point. Asami laughs a bit, then helps Korra take off her cloths quietly before helping her get her night gown on. Asami then smiles a bit as she lets Korra's hair down, then she pushes Korra down gently by her shoulders.

Asami smiles softly, laying down to stare at the blue eyes of her best friend and girl friend, "Korra..."

"Asami..."

Asami pulls her into a soft kiss, then backs up a bit, "I love you..."

Korra leans forward to give her a soft kiss as well, then leans back, "I love you, too..."

Asami smiles, practically glowing with happiness, "So, what will we do tomorrow?"

Korra growls, "We'll worry about tomorrow tomorrow."

"Want to go on another trip, perhaps?"

Korra shakes her head, "Too tired to care..."

Asami laughs a bit.

"Am I going to have to kiss you all night to shut you up?"

Asami smirks, "Maybe."

Though Korra doesn't kiss her all night, they kiss each other softly until they both fall asleep. The way they saw it, they'd have all day tomorrow to kiss...in fact, they'd have forever to kiss each other. So it's really no rush.


End file.
